It's a Living
by The Revolution is Now
Summary: LA is not an easy place to make it big. Evan is a prime example of that. He is broke and struggling to get by but his new job is not as easy as it seems. The lure of fast money becomes too much and it spits these kids out as quick as they get hired. Evan wants to be one of the sucess stories but falling head over heels with your costar doesn't make things as easy. Evan/RKO AU
1. Casting Couch

A/N: Okay so this is my first story on here..so I hope you all like it :D

_You need to wake up and face it  
So you can taste my reality  
Now you're stuck in this place you hate  
And you came here so happily  
Then it made you lose your faith  
And that's what fucked with your sanity  
Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity  
Hollywood is your friend, and the undead are your family_

I turned off the radio as I pulled up to the large tan building that looked rather innocent for what goes on in there. My heart was pounding and I felt overly hot as I tugged at the collar of my shirt. I could leave now and go back to Starbucks and beg Dixie for my job back. I would have to work for the perv Bobby but blowing him might be okay for a normal job.

Hell, I needed money. I was a week from being kicked out of my shithole apartment and my car is almost dead. I need more money than nine bucks and hour. I took a deep breath and started to walk into the building. The lobby was full of the most beautiful men and women I have ever seen. Everyone was tall, tanned and fit beyond belief. I was fucked.

Five foot six and a hundred and fifty pounds of pale flesh and freckles did not compare. I walked up to the front desk where a dark haired woman with a lot of cleavage was sitting filing her nails looking rather pissed.

"Um..." I cleared my throat looking at her name tag. " Miss Michelle? I'm here for the casting call." She just looked up at me before pointing a clip board with a list of names on it. " Oh thank you." I said quickly signing my name and grabbing a seat when she rolled her eyes at me.

People were slowly being called into the room one by one. Some came out grinning and looking existed, others came out in tears. The longer I had to sit and wait, the worse the tension in my chest got. God, I was going to die.

"Evan Bourne? You're next."

I pulled myself up from the chair and followed the woman into the room. The room was pretty bare other than a black leather couch and a desk. I sat down on the couch and jumped slightly when the woman closed the door. I was alone with a very large man in a suit sitting behind the desk setting up the camera.

" You must be Evan, I am Hunter and I do the casting for McMahon studios. So just relax and be yourself." Hunter leaned back against his chair and looked at me with a smirk. "Look in the camera and stat your name and how old you are."

My cheeks flushed red before I looked up at the camera in front of me. " My name is Evan and I'm eighteen years old."

"You know what kind of movie this is kid?"

"Porn, it's a porno isn't it." I swallowed hard as I tried to not blush anymore.

" It isn't just a porn Evan. This movie is going to be what sets us apart from every other company and we are only going to cast the best young talent. We only want the best and if you can't deliver you better leave now." Hunter said in a low voice as he reached to turn off the camera.

I could leave right now, I should leave but what the hell. I really needed money.

" Please sir, I need this badly. I'll do anything to get this job." I pleaded looking at him with the puppies eyes that usually get what I want.

" Okay kid, we need to see what you can do. We will bring in one of our best talents and you just show us what you got. Stephanie, send in Randy." He shouted over to the woman still standing by the door.

When who I'm assuming is Randy came in, well I could have came in my pants like a fourteen year old. He was tall, tanned and was covered in tattoos. Rock hard muscles were straining against the material of those very expensive MMA shirts I could never afford but even though I was probably going to hell for it. I couldn't help but stare at the very large bulge in those tight jeans.

" Hey." Randy said smirking down at me. I tried talking but nothing could come out, I just stared up at him dumbly.

Randy sat beside and before I could mumble a hi, he was on top of me. He grinned down and placed a hand on either side of my head and leaned close, his mouth beside my ear.

"Just act like you are enjoying this, I will do all the work kid. Just have fun." He murmured against my ear before moving his mouth to mine and kissing me hard. It wasn't romantic in anyway shape or form, it was all tongue and teeth. I was putty under him and I didn't resist when he pulled my shirt over my head.

Once my skin was bare Randy slithered down my body like a snake. I was about to say something that would more than likely sound stupid. But it was cut off when I felt Randy's tongue run over my nipple. My mouth fell open and I let out a strangled gasp as the pink nub hardened in his way to fucking warm mouth. I wiggled in my seat like a sixteen year old virgin as the mouth licked at sucked at my chest and stomach.

"Shit, fuck!" I groaned out when Randy's hand finally got to the spot I wanted. The large tanned hand cupped the front of my jeans making sure to rub just the right way. Every nerve was on fire and I was moaning like a..well porn star. His mouth was sucking at my neck and his hand was still rubbing. It was so fucking good...It reminded me that I haven't been with anyone in months now. " Oh Jesus Christ on the cross." I moaned louder as I felt the tension build in my stomach. The voice in my head was screaming at me not to come in my jeans like some loser but I didn't listen. With a loud moan my hips bucked up into his hand as I came hard.

" Holy shit." I murmured as I finally started to come back down. My cheeks turned bright red and I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

" Well, you'll need to last longer during filming, alot longer but Randy what do you think of him?" Hunter asked as he smirked slightly over at us.

Randy got off of me and handed me my tee shirt that was on the ground. Well I felt almost light headed as he looked at me with that almost predatory grin as he ran his hand over his short hair.

" I like him Hunt, he's small and cute. He would be perfect for this movie." He said dusting off his jeans and getting up from the couch. " Think Hunt, him, Cody and Teddy together. Those three will sell the movie by themselves."

"Okay Randy, you can go." Hunter waved him off. I watched randy leave with a smile on my face. God his ass was perfect. " Okay kid, you get five hundred buck per day plus more depending what scenes you want to do. We start filming tomorrow. Will you be here?"

I looked at him like he grew three heads. I came in my jeans in less then ten minutes and he is giving me a role in a porno. " Ya, ya...I'll be here..." I said with wide eyes as I pulled my shirt back on.

" Alright be here at eight. You can leave." The older man waved me off and I basically ran out of the room like my ass was on fire.

I finally started breathing again once I got in my beater of a car. After three days of filming, I could pay my rent and get my car fixed. This wasn't going to be that bad. All I could think of as I drove to my apartment all I could think of was I pray to god I got to be in a scene with Randy again. As I walked up to my apartment all I could think of was tomorrow was the day everything changes.


	2. New Kid on The Block

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and likes!

_Goodnight, sleep tight_  
_Don't let the dead bite_  
_Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight_

Eight AM came faster than I ever thought it would. I was walking into the building shaking like a leaf as I looked around at the room that had about ten other men in it, some were just talking, a few were doing their hair and one was covering himself in rainbow body glitter. Not just plain ole glitter, rainbow fucking body glitter. I try not to grin too much as I set down my duffle bag. All eight heads turned in my direction and my face turned bright red.

"Uh...Hi?" I said shyly rubbing my neck.

Everyone went back to their own conversations except rainbow glitter. He came over with a grin about as bright as his neon pink booty shorts. He was beautifully tanned and had very shaggy black hair spiked into a fohawk. "Hey mate, I'm Justin." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake it.

" I'm Evan." I said shaking his hand with a smile. " So, we are co-stars I'm guessing?" I asked him. He nodded happily as he drug me over to the group of guys sitting on the couch talking.

" Okay Evan, these are the only people you will need to know. Evan, this is Heath, Ted, Daniel and Cody." Justin introduced me to the guys still mainly in street clothes eating breakfast out of a brown bag with golden arches. Well everyone but Daniel who was drinking something green out of a big cup.

Cody scooted over so I could sit down with them and they went back to their conversation about what I'm assuming was another one of the people in the show. " I cannot believe Mike is hanging out with them, he is so high and mighty now that he got to top ya Danny boy." The tall blonde that was curled around Cody said with a southern drawl.

" I know he is such a prissy little bitch now and Alex is still following him around like a puppy dog even though he knows Mike is sleeping with Jack." Justin said shaking his head with a chuckle. I assumed they were talking about the group of guys doing their hair in the other corner.

"Really ginger, you know your ass is just going to get even bigger if you keep getting shit like that and then your little boyfriend won't even want ya." The man with blonde hair shouted across the room at Heath who was eating a rather delicious looking sandwich. His cheeks turned red and he shoved the half eaten sandwich in the bag.

" Fuck off Dolph." Heath said as Justin put his arm around the red head who looked rather pissed off. Justin was murmuring something quietly in his ear and he looked alittle more relaxed.

" But seriously, you guys make us look bad when you all look like a bunch of fucking pigs, the camera adds ten pounds remember." The blonde kept talking as he turned back to the mirror to fix his hair. " Daniel looks like a hobo, Ted looks like a hillbilly, Heath is a fat ass hillbilly, Justin has a mullet, the new kid looks like a twelve year old and Cody well everyone knows Cody is a loose whore."

" Ziggler, shut your mouth now or I will shut it for you, with my fist." Ted jumped up from his seat when Dolph stopped talking. He just rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on a towel as he turned to look at Ted.

"Really Teddy , we all know your boyfriend is a whore. Really there is no one here who hasn't fucked him at least once outside of work. Calm your red neck ass down and get out of my face." Dolph snapped as Ted was standing toe to toe with him but before it came to blows the doors opened and more guys walked in.

There were four of them. Two were blondes, one tall and thin just wearing a plain tee shirt in jeans. He had his arm wrapped around the other's shoulders, the shorter blonde was in tight leather pants and a Metallica tee-shirt. He rolled his eyes at the two men in front of him about to come to blows. Beside them was a man with black hair and tattoos and one in a foot ball jersey and a ball cap.

" Ziggler, you know I'm not even going to ask who started this because I know it was you, so you sit your ass down or I'm gonna let Ted knock each one of you newly bleached teeth out." The shorter blonde said as he tossed his studded jacket down on the chair.

" Those are the big stars." Justin told me in a low voice.

"Big stars?" I asked looking over at the tanned man as he ran his fingers through Heaths hair.

" They make a lot more money than the rest of us. They are Hunters golden boys. The two blondes are Adam and Chris. They are buddies, both friend wise and fuck buddies..They are like a threesome couple with Jay who doesn't work here but he should. He is a babe." Justin chuckled as he kissed Heath's cheek. " My darling here, came on to Jay at the Christmas party, it was cute. He was drunk and blushing."

" Shut it angel." Heath frowned at him. " You know I don't handle my booze well."

"Who are the other two?" I asked motioning to the tattooed one and the one in a football jersey.

"Oh, that's Punk and John." Daniel said as he set down that weird looking green drink. " John is the top performer here, good guy but alittle dense sometimes and Punk is a douche bag, major douche bag but if you get on his good side he will protect you. They are the god guys, but just wait till they talk to you before talking t them."

This place has so many damn rules. I thought rubbing my face with a chuckle. "God, I feel like I'm in high school all over again."

"Just aslong as you stay away from the plastics you will be fine." Cody piped up from in front of the large mirror as he pulled on his little school boy costume. Okay, with the Mean Girls reference, I love all of these people.

"Okay, can do will do." I laughed as I watched Cody change right in front of all of us with no shame; I guess that's what happens with this kind of job. He turned back to the group just in little black shorts, white shirt and tie. He flopped down on the couch somewhat on top of Ted and Daniel. I was about to start talking again when Hunter walked in the front door talking to Randy. I almost died right then, he was just so good looking.

"Alright ladies gather around." Hunter said as he flipped through his clip board. "We need Cody, Ted and Chris for the first scene. Chris you are the teacher disciplining the two school boys. Cody you'll be taking both of them so you need to get prepped. Punk, you and Justin are after them. The rest of you do not start filming until later but all of you need to get photographed so look good. If you have any questions come to my office." Hunter passed the clip board to Randy as he walked back to the offices.

" You heard him boys, get ready." Randy said with a slight huff as he went over to where John, Punk and the two blondes were talking.

"God, I hate taking two people." Cody groaned as he grabbed a pill bottle out of his duffle bag. He shook some into his hand and tossed them in his mouth before giving the bottle to Ted. " You want any Angel?'

"No, I'm good." He shook his head with a sigh. " I don't even know why you guys take that shit, it's horrible for you."

"Makes having to get fucked by random people a whole hell of a lot easier." Cody murmured as Ted wrapped his arm around him, only taking the one little blue pill himself. " Well we better get ready, see you boys later." The small brunette said as he and Ted walked over to Chris.

"What were they taking?" I asked not really sure if it was out of line to ask. Justin just looked over at me before digging through his bag.

" Prozac, Viagra, Adderal and E. Cody always takes them. We have told Hunter but he could really care less if it makes them perform better. He has told most of us to take Viagra but the rest of the stuff is just extra shit." He said shaking his head as he grabbed hair gel out of his bag. "It makes him a zombie after the shoot, but Ted keeps getting it for him."

" Don't blame Ted, he only gets them for Cody because Cody wants them and Cody has always gotten what he wants. Now Angel stop gossiping and get your ass in the back, Hunter wants pictures of us." The man covered in tattoos said giving Justin's shaggy hair a tug.

"Fine, fine. Evan, just stay with the boys and don't listen to anything the bitches by the mirror say." He grinned at me before walking into the back. I just nodded and sat back down with Daniel and Heath, not really listening to their conversation, I was starting to think this might not be such a good idea.

" Hey new kid, come here." I jumped when someone called me. I was in my own little world really regretting my life choices. It was Hunter, shit, I may not really want the job but I do not want to get fired. I jumped up and walked over to him trying to get that wide eyed look off my face.

" Walk with me kid, we need to chat." He motioned for me to follow him into the back. I could hear the moaning and sound of skin slapping against skin. He put his arm around my shoulder and lead me into the back room where Cody, Ted and Chris were filming. My cheeks turned bright red.

Ted was lying back on the "teachers" desk and Cody was one his lap bouncing on his dick moaning loudly. His ass was bright red from where Chris was smacking him with the yard stick. I felt like I shouldn't be watching this. But no one even noticed I was in here.

" Kid, I want to make sure you are fully prepared to shoot with us. I want you in our new movie and I can't have someone who is going to freak out at leave us hanging you know. You will be a star kid but you have to know what this is going to all entail." He said as he leaned back against the wall watching the scene in front of him. " Do you think you can handle all of this?"

I swallowed hard and nodded without a second thought. I needed a job. " Of course sir. I need this job. I will do anything you ask to make this movie gre..."

I was cut off when I heard a shout coming from the scene in front of us. Cody's eyes were red and tears as he tried to move away from the two men. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he looked like he was in pain

" Cut." Hunter said looking rather pissed. " What the fuck is wrong Rhodes?" He asked with a frown.

" I can't do this Hunter, you didn't give me enough time to prep. You know how hard it is to get two dicks in your ass. It hurts." Cody looked over at him with big teary eyes. Ted was rubbing his lower back trying to calm him down.

" Hunter we can just take five for Cody to relax, and clean him up. The kid is bleeding." Chris said running his fingers through his hair with a shrug. " You guys can just edit it together."

Hunter pushed himself off the wall and I could feel the anger rolling off of him. He walked over to the three men. He waved Chris off without a word before pulling Cody up off of Ted, the smaller man whimpered softly as he was placed back on his feet.

" Cody, I thought you were ready for scenes like these. I was putting faith in you." He said in a low voice. " Maybe I should just send you home and get someone who really wants to work."

Cody shook his head and rubbed at his teary eyes. " No Hunter please. I can do it. I can do it. I'm sorry." He sniffled as Hunter cupped Cody's cheek in his hand. Ted looked like he was ready to snap. Cody pushed into the hand and looked up at him with big teary eyes.

" Good boy." Hunter cooed with a smile that made me feel kind of sick. " Now, get yourself together and we can restart soon. This is why you are one of my favorites Cody. Now we start filming again in five. " Hunter lightly tapped him on the cheek as he walked back over to me. This was creeping me out, screw money. I'll go back and work for Dixie and suck Bobby's cock when ever he wants. "Sorry about that kid, you know I gotta keep my boys working." He motioned me to follow him out into the hallway.

" Hunter you know I was thinking and..." I said quietly rubbing my face.

" Oh kid before you say anything else, I'll give you your 300 for the day, We probably won't have time to start filming you today but you and Randy should go for lunch. You guys will be working alot together." He said putting a wad of bills in my hand.

"Thank.." I said looking at the bills in my hand. Fuck Dixie, I can suck up the weirdness for alittle while longer. I shoved the bills in my pocket and nodded with a big smile. " Thank you so much, I'm excited to work here.


End file.
